1. Field of the Application
The application is related to inflatable devices, and, more specifically, to an inflatable device with a recessed fluid controller and modified adjustment device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inflatable devices are used in a variety of contexts, such as where buoyancy or a cushioned support is needed, where space is limited or portability is desired. For example, inflatable mattresses, cushions and other body supports are used for applications such as camping, hospital bedding, and both occasional and everyday bedding in the home. Such inflatable devices have the additional advantage that the degree of inflation of the support can be adjusted to provide selective support of an irregular object, such as a person. Other examples of inflatable devices include boats, rafts and other devices for use in the water.
A variety of methods are known for providing a fluid, such as air, to inflate an inflatable device. Typically, a pump is used to supply fluid to an orifice in the inflatable device. In most instances, fluid is introduced into inflatable devices through an inlet that may be sealed to retain fluid within the inflatable device. The inlet may also serve as an outlet for deflating the inflatable device. A pump for use with an inflatable device may include a motor that drives an impeller, moving the fluid into, or out of, the inflatable device. Motorized pumps may be powered by electricity. Typically, such electricity is provided by a connection to standard house current or, where portability is desired, batteries.
One known inflatable device is illustrated in FIG. 1. This inflatable device is adapted for use as a mattress and includes a bladder 20 constructed to contain air in the shape of a mattress. The inflatable device also includes a fluid controller 80 connected to bladder 20 comprising a pump adapted to inflate bladder 20 when connected to household electric current. One such pump is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,363, herein incorporated by reference.